


Crystal Clear

by Akame_Dragneel



Series: The Birth of an Avenger [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Empathy, Grief/Mourning, How Do I Tag, Mentioned Uchiha Mikoto, Please protect this child, Sad, Sadness, Sorry Not Sorry, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, mentioned uchiha fugaku - Freeform, sasuke appreciation, understanding how sasuke felt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akame_Dragneel/pseuds/Akame_Dragneel
Summary: A lonely boy was wandering alone, thinking about his future.- Sasuke-centric, Post-Uchiha Massacre-
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke
Series: The Birth of an Avenger [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760515
Kudos: 27





	Crystal Clear

In the dark night of Konoha, a lonely child was wandering, alone, with no purpose. It wasn't like anyone was waiting for him at home, anyway. 

The cold air was softly brushing his face and the moon was shining, its light reflecting it in the crystal-clear lake. Walking alone gave him time to think. 

But he didn't like to think about his past. Because it hurt.

Thinking about his family hurt. 

He didn't want to remember when his mother smiled after a long day training, putting band aids on his cuts. Or how she scolded him when he stayed awake all night, waiting for his so loved big brother to come home from his missions. Or the warmth of her hugs, when she embraced him with her love and affection. 

He didn't want to think back to his father, the oh-so-strong ninja he admired. The memory of his father acknowledging his abilities, the proud look and the approving smile on his face... they hurt.

Aunt Chiho giving him tomatoes every time she saw him or Uncle Fuyuki bragging about how a good shinobi he will be in the futur, in the Military Police Force...thinking about them hurt. Because none of these would happen ever again, because he was the only one left. He was the only one who was going to wear the clan's symbol from now on. 

The only one who lived. Because he wasn't even worthy being killed. 

The little Hana, who wasn't even one years old, died. That innocent died, and yet Sasuke survived. His whole clan died, his family, his blood.... his everything.... they've been murdered. And yet, here he was, alive. He was the only traitor, being here, alive , instead of being with the rest of his clan. Because he was weak. He was way too weak. 

He was the only one who deserved to die for not being strong enough to save them. He didn't deserve to be alive. He deserved the pain.

He didn't want to think about his present either. 

His last memories were the seventy-two hours he lived in _this man'_ s disgusting genjutsu, witnessing his parents murder over and over, being weak and useless as usual. He didn't save them. He couldn't save them. 

_Weak. Weak. Weak. Weak. Weak. Weak. Weak. Weak._

_You're not worth killing._

And yet... he didn't belong here. 

He had to think about his future. 

He couldn't work in the police department anymore since all those who worked there weren't here anymore. 

He didn't have a future.

There wasn't a reason for him to be happy.

He didn't have a goal.

He didn't have happiness. 

He didn't have love. 

He felt... empty. 

Empty and yet filled with sadness, rage and the disgust of betrayal. Because the only person he trusted... the one he admired and loved so much betrayed him. Itachi, his older brother, was a traitor. He was the real traitor. 

He was the reason his family died. It was because of him that he was so alone now. He was the responsible of his sadness and his loneliness. He was the one who left a seven years old with nothing but pessimistic thoughts. 

_You're not worth killing._

He was wrong. Because he definitely killed Sasuke, leaving him empty and alone on this wrong, with no one to love him. 

He killed him inside. 

If Sasuke wasn't worth killing, then Itachi wasn't worth living. 

_Foolish little brother. If you want to kill me, hate me, detest me, and survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life. And then some day, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me._

Sasuke didn't have any reason to live, since he was already dead inside. 

So he had a goal. 

Not a dream. Not an illusion. 

A goal. 

A reality. 

He was going to kill a certain man, like he killed him and his family. Like he killed the sweet brother Sasuke loved to become a heartless monster. 

Sasuke was going to kill him. He was going to survive in this world, he was going to suffer like he deserved to so he could avenge those he couldn't save.

And a crystal-clear tear rolled on his cheek. The first and last tear for Sasuke Uchiha, the only survivor of the Uchiha Clan and the avenger. 

He wouldn't allow himself to be that weak again. 

No. 

Never.

The only one who was going to die from now on was Itachi. And no one else. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da ! I wanted to explain Sasuke's pain to who can't understand the depth of this character. A little reminder that English isn't my first language so really, sorry for any grammatical mistake !  
> I just wanted it to be short and clear, without going into too much details. I hope you enjoyed ! 
> 
> Akame.


End file.
